fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Codefreak8
Otherarrow (talk) 23:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) File Names If you could, please name the files you upload to something easier to recognize. For instance, "FE13 Cleric (Female Morgan).png" or some such. Thank you and please continue uploading these images. ^^ Xenomic (talk) 03:15, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Likewise, when you reupload your files (as I had to delete them due to the horrid filenames and lack of categorization) remember to categorize them. You can do so by adding Category: to the image page. On the naming thing, we aren't very strict on it. While, "File:FE13 Dark Mage (Female Morgan).png" is preferred, something like "File:MorganDarkMageF.png" would get a pass. However, "File:00008.png" is right out.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) OK, at Xeno's urging I restored and moved the images (and even categorized them for you) but due to me being a complete idiot who can't tell a Falcon Knight from a Dark Flier and the ass backwards way I tried to correct this error, the Falcon Knight and Dark Flier images are now lost. I'm sorry to bother you with this after I lectured you before, but could you reupload those images? I am sorry for this complete failure on my end.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know of my mistakes. I am new to posting here, and was really just trying to upload as many images as I could into the gallery. I still have all the original images, so it will be no problem for me to reupload the dark flier and pegasus knight images. I will categorize all images from now on. --Codefreak8 (talk) 23:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. It helps everyone to know what exactly is what so that people don't have to second-guess what an image is. Keep up uploading though! The images do look nice. Btw, just how many of these images do you have? I see that you got a loooot for female Morgan, so quite curious as to who else you may have gotten o.o Xenomic (talk) 23:26, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed, thanks for all of this. Sorry if I was a little hard on you there, as you can probably tell from my blunder, I am hardly one to talk. Keep up the good work.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for everything. I don't have any hard feelings for you, and I know you were only trying to keep the quality of this site high. So far, I have every picture of Female Morgan, except for Female Morgan as a Taguel. I was planning on taking images of all the children characters as I completed the support log with each character. =)Codefreak8 (talk) 14:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm...that'd help a lot lol. Probably help Eng out too since I know he/she doesn't have all the time in the world to get all of the screenshots (and there's still a lot to be gotten for the 1st generation characters that he hasn't gotten around to yet), so having someone getting the ones for the children will be most useful. I don't know if Eng has the DLC classes yet either so maybe if you could get those for the 1st generation as well, that'd be swell. ^^ Xenomic (talk) 21:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC)